The present invention relates to a portable air blower, particularly an electric blower, and to such a blower which may be installed on the collecting tank of and also may serve as the blow motor of a vacuum cleaner, if desired.
A portable blower has a blower housing with an impeller or fan in it that draws air into the housing and blows it through a directed outlet from the housing. One such blower is shown in U.S. Pat. 4,325,163. Since the blower housing has an inlet, and suction necessarily develops at the inlet, the blower may be used to draw a vacuum, as with a vacuum cleaner, and may additionally be installed on the collecting tank of a vacuum cleaner for generating the needed vacuum.
Portability, light weight and simplicity are all desirable attributes of a portable blower. Further, the blower may rest against or be seated upon a surface, and one or the other of its ends may contact the surface or contact the body or the clothing of a person using it. The intakes into the blower should not become blocked or clogged through contacting the surfaces or the body or clothing of the user. Further, there must be security against a user accidentally inserting his fingers and against other objects entering the blower. Various grills are known for this purpose. Finally, if the blower is installed on a support, such as the tank of a vacuum cleaner, or the like, easy attachment and detachment of the blower from the support is desirable and also ready adjustment of its orientations is desirable.